The current voiceprint authentication technology may be related to the text or unrelated to the text. The voiceprint authentication technology unrelated to the text does not distinguish the content said by the user, and the voiceprint authentication technology related to the text requires the content said by the user being consistent with that said by the user during the registration. Each of these two technologies has both advantages and disadvantages: with the voiceprint authentication technology unrelated to the text, the application thereof is flexible, however the user is required to speak for a long time to cover the big sample space, because the content said by the user is not restricted; and with the authentication technology related to the text, although the user only needs to speak for a short time, the content said by the user must be consistent with that said by the user during the registration, and the fraud with sound recording cannot be avoided.